barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Goin' to Azura's Cottage
"Goin' To Azura's Cottage" is a song featured in Barbie Live! in Fairytopia. It is performed by Erin Elizabeth Coors as Elina, Rebecca Larkin as Dandelion and Stephanie Linn and Chris Brady as the pixies. Lyrics (Speaking) Elina: Great, we'll all go! Male pixie: We'll what? Elina: Look, it's your meadow too and you both know the way Male pixie: Oh, all right. Female pixie: Fine! Elina: Let's do it! One, two... Dandelion: Three! Female pixie: Four! Male pixie: Five! (Singing) All: We're goin' to Azura's cottage! Male pixie: It was easier when I flew. Elina: I know, but we've gotta push on 'Cause our guardian's gone. It's the only thing we can do! All: We're goin' to Azura's cottage! Female pixie: It's very far away, you know. Elina: I know, but our meadow is brittle So then, little by little, We will figure out how to go! Male pixie: Our flowers are dry! Elina: But our spirits are high! All: And who knows when we'll arrive, But we're goin' to Azura's cottage! Elina: One, two... Male pixie: Three! Dandelion: Four! Female pixie: Ow! (Speaking) Elina: What's wrong? Female pixie: My feet hurt! I'm not used to walking, you know. Not like some people! I think I got a blister! Elina: If you want to turn back, go ahead. We'll just have to go on without you. Female pixie: Great! Well, goodbye! Good luck! Elina: Ready? One, two... Dandelion: Three! Male pixie: Four! (Singing) All: We're goin' to Azura's cottage Elina: I'm sure that she can help us, somehow. All: 'Cause our meadow's in need, So let's pick up speed, And it won't be much longer now! Male pixie: It could take us till forever! Dandelion: But we'll make it there together! All: All the way to her front door! So we're goin' to Azura's cottage! Elina: One, two... Dandelion: Three! Male pixie: Wait! (Speaking) Elina: Now what? Male pixie: Can we rest for a little while? I'm tired! Elina: We can't rest now, it's getting dark, and the sooner we get there, the sooner we can save Topaz! Male pixie: Well, why don't you all go ahead? I'll just take a little nap and I'll catch up with you later. Dandelion: But you're the only one who knows how to get there. Male pixie: Oh, it's just up ahead; through the forest; up the mountain; make a left at the second waterfall, you can't miss it! Elina: We don't need his help. We'll find it ourselves. One, two, and... Dandelion: Wait! (Singing) Dandelion: Maybe I'm okay to fly! Elina: I don't know if you should try! Dandelion: But there's only one way to see! Both: 'Cause we're goin' to Azura's cottage! Elina: One and two... (Speaking) Elina: Are you okay? Dandelion: I just need to rest a second. Elina: And then you should go back home. Dandelion: And leave you two alone? Not a chance. Elina: Dandelion, it has to be the sickness. You need to go home while you still can. Besides, if you're not home before dark, your mother will worry. Dandelion: Oh, that's okay. I'll just call her. Darn! Elina: What? Dandelion: No service. Elina: I know, that always happens in the forest. Dandelion: Are you sure you'll be okay? Elina: Oh, absolutely. I think... (Singing) Elina: Looks like everybody's gone. Still I think we should go on, Though it's only just me and you. (Speaking) Elina: I wonder if we're getting close. We should ask directions at that cottage. Cottage! That's it, Azura's cottage! We're here! (Singing) Elina: And we made it to Azura's cottage! One, two! Category:Barbie Live in Fairytopia Music Category:Music Category:Barbie Live in Fairytopia